For many years, ceiling fans have been widely used to provide a cooling function as well as a lighting function to consumers. Controlling such cooling and lighting functions of existing ceiling fans is complex and cumbersome for the user, with such fans having limited incremental features. Ceiling fans offer cooling and lighting functional features which are usually operated by one or more pull chains and/or by a remote control. Such cooling feature typically includes several speeds: high, medium, low and off. The lighting feature of the fan typically includes the options: on, off, and incremental dimming.
The cooling and lighting features are typically mechanically operated by pull chains and reverse switches. Existing ceiling fans comprise switch housings that contain the mechanical hardware which provides the operation to the functional features of the ceiling fan. Such mechanical hardware typically includes pull chains switches, a reverse switch, capacitors, a limiter, wiring, and connectors, all of which have size constraints that dictate the size and location of the switch housing. The switch housing interfaces with a standard 9-pin connector which serves as a universal connection point to provide power to lights, accessories and the motor of the fan.
Operating and/or controlling the cooling and lighting features of a ceiling fan by pull chains has its disadvantages. A ceiling fan typically includes two pull chains, a first pull chain for controlling the fan speed and the second pull chain for controlling the lighting feature. Although the pull chains are often labeled to clarify which pull chain provides which function, these labels are not readily visible and consumers are often confused as to which pull chain provides the desired function. Moreover, consumers often get frustrated when manipulating the pull chains resulting in multiple consecutive unnecessary actuations of the pull chains to achieve the desired fan function. Additionally, because the ceiling fan is secured to the ceiling and suspended therefrom, the pull chains are often difficult for users to reach depending on the height of the user or the height of the ceiling fan suspension. Another disadvantage to pull chains is that such pull chains may also be a distraction during the operation of the ceiling fan. For example, the two pull chains may sway during the operation of the fan which may lead the consumer to believe the ceiling fan is wobbling.
Ceiling fans also typically include a reverse switch which controls the rotary direction of the motor and thus the direction of the air flow. Controlling the direction of the air flow via a reverse switch is also difficult for the consumer due to the reverse switch being located on the switch housing of the suspended ceiling fan. Although a simple switch to operate, the reverse switch is difficult for the consumer to reach, and therefore operate, due to the elevated location of the ceiling fan.
Ceiling fans features, such as the cooling and lighting functions, may also be controlled by remote control operation. Such remote control operation includes using a remote controller to transmit wireless signals to the ceiling fan. Those signals are received by a receiving unit housed within the canopy of the ceiling fan to control the cooling and lighting operations of the ceiling fan. Operating and/or controlling the ceiling fan by an accessory remote control operation also has its disadvantages, including the expense and difficulty associated with the installation of the required canopy mounted receiver. Additionally, any maintenance and service required is extremely difficult, making it practical to install the remote control feature at initial installation. Moreover, while accessory remote control operation may provide the cooling and lighting functional features, such remote control operation is unable to provide control of the reverse air flow feature; and thus a reverse switch, which requires manual operation, must still be used in addition to an accessory remote control operation.
Moreover, the existing methods used to control a ceiling fan are limiting due to the fact that only one fan may be controlled and manipulated by such methods at any one time. For example, when controlling a fan by pull chains, only one fan is connected to the pull chain switches and thus only one fan is capable of being controlled by the manipulation of such pull chains. Also, when controlling a fan by accessory remote control, only one remote control transmits signals to one corresponding unit located in such ceiling fan and thus only one fan is capable of being controlled by the remote control.
An electronic ceiling fan control system and method of use to control and manipulate basic functional as well as enhanced features of one or more ceiling fans independently of mechanical operations, utilizing pull chains and reverse switches, is needed. Additionally, an electronic ceiling fan control system and method of use to control and manipulate basic functional features as well as enhanced features of a one or more ceiling fans, wherein such system provides a remote ready ceiling fan, is needed to avoid present remote control installation complications. Moreover, an electronic ceiling fan control system and method of use to control and manipulate basic as well as enhanced functional features of a plurality of ceiling fans located within a defined location, wherein such fan control and manipulation is performed via a wireless device, is needed